A system including a first vibrator and a second vibrator has conventionally been proposed. In the conventional system, the proportion of the vibration strength of the first vibrator to the vibration strength of the second vibrator is changed such that a vibration source is perceived.
However, in the conventional technique, the vibrations of the first and second vibrators allow perception or identification of the location of a virtual object, but not the motion of a virtual object.
Therefore, it is an object of the present exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system that allows a user to perceive or feel a state of a motion of an operation object, through vibrations.
In order to achieve the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
An information processing system according to the present exemplary embodiment includes a first vibrator configured to vibrate with a strength based on a first vibration signal, a second vibrator configured to vibrate with a strength based on a second vibration signal, a vibration signal generator, and an operation object controller. The vibration signal generator generates the first vibration signal for causing the first vibrator to vibrate, and the second vibration signal for causing the second vibrator to vibrate. The operation object controller causes an operation object to perform a motion including a first state and a second state, in a virtual space, based on an operation performed by a user. When the operation object is in the first state of the motion, the vibration signal generator generates the first and second vibration signals such that the first vibrator vibrates more strongly than the second vibrator. When the operation object is in the second state of the motion, the vibration signal generator generates the first and second vibration signals such that the second vibrator vibrates more strongly than the first vibrator.
According to the above feature, when the operation object is in the first state, the first vibrator is allowed to vibrate more strongly than the second vibrator, and when the operation object is in the second state, the second vibrator is allowed to vibrate more strongly than the first vibrator. As a result, a user is allowed to recognize the state of the motion of the operation object, based on the vibrations of the first and second vibrators.
In another feature, in the motion, the operation object may alternately enter the first and second states.
According to the above feature, the first and second vibrators are allowed to alternately vibrate strongly, in synchronization with the motion of the operation object of alternately entering the first and second states.
Further, in another feature, the operation object controller may cause the operation object to be in the first or second state, according to at least one of a state of the virtual space, a state of the operation object, and an operation performed by the user.
According to the above feature, the first state or the second state can be selected according to the state of the virtual space or the operation object, or an operation performed by the user. For example, when the virtual camera is located at a first position, the operation object is allowed to perform the motion of entering the first state. When the virtual camera is located at a second position, the operation object is allowed to perform the motion of entering the second state.
Further, in another feature, the vibration signal generator may further generate the first and second vibration signals such that the first and second vibrators each vibrate with a strength corresponding to a positional relationship between a virtual vibration source provided in the virtual space and the operation object or a virtual camera.
According to the above feature, in addition to the vibration corresponding to the first or second state of the operation object, the vibration corresponding to the positional relationship can be generated. The first and second vibrators vibrate according to the positional relationship between the virtual vibration source and the operation object or the virtual camera. Therefore, a vibration corresponding to a location on a display of the virtual vibration source can be generated, and also, a vibration corresponding to a location of the virtual vibration source as viewed from the operation object can be generated. As a result, the user can recognize the state of the virtual space, from the vibrations of the first and second vibrators, and can also recognize the state of the operation object. For example, the user can recognize on which of the left and right sides of a screen the vibration source is located, and to which of the left and right of the operation object the vibration source is located.
Further, in another feature, when the first vibration signal generated based on the motion of the operation object and the first vibration signal generated based on the virtual vibration source are simultaneously generated, the vibration signal generator may combine the first vibration signals, and when the second vibration signal generated based on the motion of the operation object and the second vibration signal generated based on the virtual vibration source are simultaneously generated, the vibration signal generator may combine the second vibration signals.
According to the above feature, the vibration based on the motion of the operation object and the vibration based on the virtual vibration source can be combined.
Further, in another feature, the vibration signal generator may generate the first and second vibration signals varying according to a location in the virtual space of the operation object.
According to the above feature, a vibration varying according to the location in the virtual space of the operation object can be generated. For example, when a plurality of types of ground objects are provided in the virtual space, a vibration varying according to the type of a ground object on which the operation object is performing the motion can be generated.
Further, in another feature, the information processing system may further include a first operating portion and second operating portion. The first vibrator may be included in the first operating portion. The second vibrator may be included in the second operating portion. The operation object controller may control the operation object, based on an operation performed on the first operating portion and/or the second operating portion.
According to the above feature, the operation object is controlled based on an operation preformed on the first operating portion and/or the second operating portion, and the first and second vibrators can be caused to vibrate, based on the state of the motion of the operation object. As a result, the user can feel a vibration corresponding to an operation performed on the first operating portion and/or second operating portion.
Further, in another feature, the first operating portion may be operated by the left hand of the user, and the second operating portion may be operated by the right hand of the user. The operation object may be a player character object operated by the user. When an event occurs on a left portion of the player character object in the virtual space, the vibration signal generator may generate the first and second vibration signals such that the first vibrator vibrates more strongly than the second vibrator. When an event occurs on a right portion of the player character object in the virtual space, the vibration signal generator may generate the first and second vibration signals such that the second vibrator vibrates more strongly than the first vibrator.
According to the above feature, the left and right vibrators can be caused to vibrate according to a left-or-right state of the player character object. For example, when an event is occurring on the left hand of the player character object (e.g., a case where the left hand is on an upper end portion of a wall, a case where the left paw of a animal object is on a ground, etc.), the first operating portion operated by the user's left hand can be caused to vibrate more strongly.
Further, in another exemplary embodiment, an information processing program executable in the information processing system, or an information processing apparatus for executing the information processing program, may be provided. Further, in another exemplary embodiment, an information processing method for use in the information processing system may be provided.
According to the present exemplary embodiment, a user is allowed to recognize a state of a motion of an operation object, based on vibrations of a first vibrator and a second vibrator.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.